


we have fun here at the dpd

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Millennial/Gen-Z Humor, Sexual Humor, Texting, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, anyways! this was meant to be a shitpost but then i made it sad and gave it plot!, gavin is not...okay, heavily implied, oh my god have you seen the upgraded connor/whoever tags im losing my fucking mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: [Tina]: gav why are you sitting like that[Gavin]: im gay[Hank]: you look like a dumbass[Gavin]: fuck off its comfy[Chris]: you mean phck[Gavin]: LET IT DIE





	we have fun here at the dpd

SEPTEMBER 13, 2039

7:52 AM

 

“Tina added Connor, RK900, Gavin, Hank, and Chris to a group chat!”

“Tina renamed ‘Group Chat’ to ‘we have fun here at the dpd’!”

[Gavin]: y tho

[Tina]: why not

[Hank]: what the fuck

[Chris]: Tina I think you’ve made a mistake

[Tina]: i sure hope i did thisll be great

[Connor]: I’m confused.

[RK900]: why am i here, exactly?

[RK900]: and why is my name still RK900? i already registered a new name for myself.

[Tina]: hol up i gotchu fam

“Tina renamed ‘RK900’ to ‘Akira’!”

[Akira]: thank you.

[Gavin]: tina

[Gavin]: was there any fucking reason for this chat

[Tina]: nah

[Hank]: then im leaving

[Chris]: Is this going to help us with cases or something?

[Tina]: i mean if u wanna use it that way then you can

[Akira]: did you just use ‘u’ and ‘you’ in the same sentence?

[Connor]: I was about to ask the same thing. Why, exactly, did you do that?

[Gavin]: were gen z kids can u blame us

[Connor]: That doesn’t explain anything.

[Connor]: That just means you were born in certain years and that you have the weird senses of humor.

[Chris]: Do androids even know about memes?

[Hank]: these two do

[Connor]: Sadly.

[Akira]: i can see why some are funny. others i just don’t understand.

[Gavin]: just because you dont see the humor in the candy cane vine doesnt mean anything akira

[Hank]: WHY WERE YOU SHOWING HIM VINES?

[Gavin]: HES THE ONE WHO ASKED

[Akira]: i did ask.

[Hank]: JESUS CHRIST

[Connor]: Vines?

[Chris]: Okay so

[Chris]: Vines are seven second videos that usually portray humor

[Connor]: Looking that up, I see a lot of ‘R.I.P.’ video compilations. Did something happen?

[Gavin]: yeah vine fcukin dIED

[Connor]: How does a social media platform die?   
[Gavin]: got deleted

[Connor]: Ah. I see.

[Chris]: Rip

[Gavin]: 5ever in our hearts

[Tina]: thats the one language thing i hate

[Gavin]: what 5ever

[Tina]: MHM

[Hank]: same

[Akira]: that makes no sense.

[Connor]: Is it a play on the ‘for’ part of ‘forever’?

[Gavin]: now ur gettin it

[Connor]: I guess it makes sense.

[Hank]: its fucki nstupid

[Gavin]: and so r u whats ur beef sis

[Tina]: oh shit

[Hank]: wow ur so mature

[Gavin]: thanks i raised myself

[Chris]: OH

[Akira]: ?

[Connor]: I don’t understand.

[Gavin]: yeah im not explaining that

[Hank]: i think we all get what you mean except the androids

[Akira]: what does he mean?

[Akira]: how does one raise themself?

[Gavin]: shut the fuck up will ya

[Tina]: just drop it, trust me

[Akira]: ok…

[Tina]: anyways back to the fuckin menes

[Connor]: UHM.

[Connor]: UHM.

[Connor]: UHM.

[Connor]: HANK.

[Hank]: what

[Connor]: I NEED HELP.

[Hank]: what the fuck did you do this time

[Gavin]: thisll be good

[Connor]: I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE JUST CUT THE TIP OF MY FINGER OFF WHILE COOKING.

[Hank]: YOU DID whAT

[Connor]: I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO.

[Hank]: I:LL BE OWN IN A MINUTE HOLD ON

[Gavin]: pics or it didnt happen

[Tina]: oh boy

“Connor sent an image to ‘we have fun here at the dpd’!”

[Gavin]: oh wow thats bad

[Tina]: woah

[Connor]: THERE IS WIRING EXPOSED. WHAT DO I DO.

[Akira]: you might need to cauterize the fingertip back on. I’d recommend going to some kind of repair store or the hospital. Unless you have the proper tools at home.

[Hank]: ILL TAKE HIM TO THE REPAIR STORE CYALL LATER

[Gavin]: bye bitch

[Hank]: LATER PUSSY

[Tina]: ur so kind to one another

[Gavin]: cuz i fuckin hate him

[Akira]: and i still don’t exactly know why.

[Gavin]: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

[Akira]: what the fuck is that?

[Gavin]: look at it and dont read it with ur mind

[Akira]: what?

[Akira]: oh! i see it now.

[Tina]: jesus christ

[Chris]: Don’t blame him, I saw :D as nothing for a long time

[Akira]: wait, thats a face as well! what the hell?

[Gavin]: oh my gOD

 

SEPTEMBER 15, 2039

1:32 PM

 

[Tina]: gav

[Tina]: if i had a fuckin dollar

[Tina]: for every time ive seen you eye fuck an android today

[Gavin]: IM SORRY WHAT????

[Tina]: id have approximately seven dollars

[Tina]: OH COME ON DONT PLAY DUMB

[Connor]: Oh?

[Akira]: is that so?

[Gavin]: I HAVE NOT BEEN EYEFUCKING ANDROIDS

[Tina]: MHM IM SURE YOU HAVENT BEEN

[Chris]: Ok I can actually back Tina up here I’ve seen you doing it Gav

[Gavin]: BETRAYED BY MY OWN FRIENDS

[Hank]: why are you eyefuckign androids

[Gavin]: can you blame me

[Tina]: SO YOU ADMIT

[Gavin]: IM NOT ADMITTING ANSYTHING IM JUST SAYING

[Hank]: yes i can blame you????? theyre androids????

[Akira]: am i not attractive?

[Connor]: You look a lot like me, so I think that answers the question.

[Akira]: true, hank does see you as a son, so i don’t think he’d find either of us attractive.

[Gavin]: tina can you blame me

[Tina]: im a lesbian dont ask me this shit

[Gavin]: so youve never seen an attractive female android

[Tina]: well

[Tina]: that north chick from the revolution was kinda pretty

[Connor]: Oh, North! Yes, she’s pretty.

[Akira]: have you met her?

[Connor]: Of course I have! Though, she does kind of scare me.

[Chris]: Hey

[Gavin]: what

[Chris]: Aren’t you a monster fucker

[Hank]: WHY AM I NOT SUPRISED

[Gavin]: OKAY JUST KEEP EXPOSING ME THEN WHY DONT YOU

[Tina]: alright

[Gavin]: wait no please dont

[Tina]: you have told me on multiple occasions you would have fucked your chemistry teacher if it was legal

[Gavin]: SHUT UP HE WAS HOT

[Chris]: From which school?

[Gavin]: reform

[Chris]: I think you showed me a picture of him, and honestly I agree

[Tina]: also you want to fuck the goatman

[Gavin]: hes hot too

[Chris]: You still like music from the 2010s

[Gavin]: MOTHER MOTHER IS A FUCKING G I F T

[Hank]: is generally an asshole

[Gavin]: we all know that part hank

[Connor]: I don’t know what to do with any of this information.

[Akira]: blackmail?

[Tina]: everyone knows about these facts honestly theyre no secret

[Connor]: Well then maybe just embarrassment reasons.

[Akira]: i guess.

[Gavin]: well if were exposing me

[Gavin]: tina

[Tina]: what

[Gavin]: you still like the despacito meme

[Tina]: DONT FUCKING EXPOSE ME NOW

[Chris]: You eat plastic

[Tina]: FUCK OFF I HAVE PICA

[Hank]: didnt you pretend to be straight for like fifteen years

[Tina]: MAYBE

[Gavin]: knows all my dark secrets which makes you more of a threat than connor or akira

[Tina]: nice

[Chris]: Likes vore

[Tina]: I DO FUCKING NOT

[Chris]: Hjgsjhdshjdsa I’m kidding

[Tina]: THAT IS THE HIGHEST FUCKING INSULT IVE EVER BEEN GIVEN

[Connor]: What’s vore?

[Akira]: what’s vore?

[Hank]: OH NO

[Gavin]: OH NO

[Chris]: OH NO

[Tina]: OH NO

 

SEPTEMBER 15, 2039

7:43 PM

 

[Connor]: THIS IS NOT FAIR.

[Akira]: what isn’t?

[Connor]: YOU KEEP TRYING TO MAKE ME LAUGH BY SENDING ME MEMES FROM ACROSS THE ROOM, SOMEBODY PLEASE MAKE HIM STOP.

[Chris]: I can see you holding back laughter dude

[Gavin]: long sigh

[Gavin]: aki i will deck u if u dont stop and dont think i wont because you know damn well i will

[Tina]: did u just call him aki

[Gavin]: yeah

[Tina]: thats adorable

[Gavin]: its just a nickname

[Akira]: i like it.

[Connor]: HE’S STILL SENDING ME MEMES.

[Gavin]: what kind of memes

[Connor]: SURREAL.

[Tina]: oh thats valid

[Connor]: NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF WORK.

[Connor]: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?

[Akira]: i like seeing you try to contain laughter. it’s amusing.

[Connor]: YOU’RE A SADIST.

[Akira]: yeah, actually.

[Gavin]: wait what

[Akira]: i like seeing people in pain.

[Chris]: Kinky

[Akira]: i guess.

[Akira]: connor!

[Connor]: Revenge.

[Akira]: now i look stupid!

[Connor]: Report me, bitch.

[Hank]: yall need to get to work

[Gavin]: im on break

[Tina]: so am i

[Hank]: oh fuck off

[Gavin]: no

[Hank]: i will add fowler to this chat

[Tina]: do you even have his number

[Gavin]: empty threat

[Hank]: GIVE ME A SECOND

[Gavin]: WAIT DONT

[Chris]: NO

[Tina]: DONT YOU DARE

[Tina]: I WILL INSTANTLY KICK HIM IF YOU DO

[Tina]: I WILL KICK YOU AS WELL

[Hank]: EXACTLY FUCKERS

[Hank]: GET TO WORK

 

SEPTEMBER 15, 2039

8:45 PM

 

[Tina]: gav why are you sitting like that

[Gavin]: im gay

[Hank]: you look like a dumbass

[Gavin]: fuck off its comfy

[Chris]: you mean phck

[Gavin]: LET IT DIE

 

SEPTEMBER 17, 2039

12:39 AM

 

[Gavin]: .,,,,,,,,,,i,m dir t y dn a

[Tina]: are you okay

[Gavin]: no

[Connor]: What does that even mean? I’m having trouble translating that to something I can understand.

[Tina]: I’m dirty dan

[Connor]: I’m even more confused now.

[Gavin]: why are we three all up so late

[Tina]: idk im here cuz insomnia

[Gavin]: eh paranoia

[Connor]: I don’t need sleep.

[Connor]: I just periodically shut down for a while to charge.

[Gavin]: sadjkhjdfsj androids need to charge????

[Tina]: HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK

[Connor]: It’s just like human sleeping. I enter stasis and it refreshes my system.

[Gavin]: wack

[Tina]: wackin it

[Gavin]: do androids have dicks

[Connor]: Why must you know?

[Gavin]: just curiosity

[Tina]: i know that the eden club androids do but idk about any others

[Connor]: I’m not answering that question if you’re expecting me to.

[Gavin]: damn

[Connor]: So, to a new topic.

[Connor]: Who is dirty dan?

[Tina]: ITS A MEME CONNOR

[Gavin]: i m d i r t y d a n

[Tina]: dont make me fuckin laugh my neighbors will kill me these walls are th i n

[Gavin]: TOO BAD CUZ THESE WALLS ARE T H I C K

[Tina]: STOP MAKING ME LAUGH I FUCKIN HATE YPOU

[Gavin]: T h i c c

[Tina]: please no

[Connor]: I don’t even know what to say.

[Connor]: Actually, I do.

[Connor]: What the fuck?

[Tina]: were tired and gay leave us alone

[Gavin]: let us be gen z in peace

[Connor]: Your levels of humor escape me.

“Gavin sent an image to ‘we have fun here at the dpd’!”

[Connor]: DON’T.

[Tina]: HELL YEAH SURREAL MEMES

[Connor]: I CAN’T LAUGH RIGHT NOW SUMO AND HANK ARE BOTH ASLEEP.

“Gavin sent an image to ‘we have fun here at the dpd’!”

[Connor]: GREAT. I’VE AWOKEN SUMO.

[Gavin]: GOOD

[Tina]: ive never seen sumo please shwo me him

“Connor sent an image to ‘we have fun here at the dpd’!”

[Tina]: hes beautiful,,,,,

[Connor]: I know!

“Gavin sent an image to ‘we have fun here at the dpd’!”

[Gavin]: cats are better

[Tina]: theyre both beautiful,,,,

[Connor]: Do you want to fight.

[Gavin]: CATS ARE STATISTICALLY BETTER

[Gavin]: ASK SMOKEY SHES FUCKIN BETTER

[Connor]: HOW DARE YOU.

[Hank]: please for the love of god go to sleep you three

 

SEPTEMBER 20, 2039

12:44 PM

 

[Tina]: diamonds just forget the chains

[Gavin]: i said i like it like that

[Tina]: oh hes so handsome whats his name

[Gavin]: i said i like it like that

[Hank]: what the fuck

[Hank]: DONT JUST GO SILENT AFTER TH AT

[Akira]: don’t question these two. you wont get anywhere.

[Connor]: Those are the lyrics to a Cardi-B song.

[Hank]: i realize

[Hank]: but wHY

[Gavin]: its a gpod fuckins ong

[Tina]: your spelling is absolutely atrocious

[Gavin]: aw thank you

 

SEPTEMBER 21, 2039

10:23 AM

 

[Gavin]: wikihow to die instantly

[Tina]: what did you do

[Gavin]: breathed

[Akira]: i am slightly concerned. i cannot tell if this is some weird generational humor or a cry for help.

[Gavin]: bit of both

[Connor]: That's more concerning.

[Tina]: you bet it is bitccchhh

[Chris]: Are yall okay what the fuck

[Tina]: why are you saying yall gavins the only one being a thot rn

[Connor]: Huh?

[Tina]: oh my god

[Tina]: he doesnt know what a thot is

[Connor]: I really don't.

[Gavin]: sjsjsnusnadhfjd

[Gavin]: that keysmash was ugly

[Gavin]: let me re do thay

[Gavin]: asjfjfkdhdknshk

[Gavin]: slightly better

[Hank]: STOP KEYSMASHING AND GET TO WORK 

[Gavin]: MAKE ME

[Hank]: ill fucking foght yoy

[Gavin]: tsep the fcuk up kYLE

[Akira]: who is kyle!?

[Connor]: Can we all please just go back to work?

[Gavin]: no

[Akira]: wait, what? 

[Akira]: where the fuck did you go?

[Gavin]: away

[Akira]: you were just here a second ago…

[Gavin]: and now im gone

[Akira]: how did you leave so quickly?

[Gavin]: im gay

[Connor]: What is happening?

[Akira]: he just...disappeared.

[Connor]: That...can't be right.

[Tina]: where do you think he went

[Gavin]: im not at the precinct if thats what youre asking

[Chris]: I didn't see you leave??

[Gavin]: ya

[Gavin]: i know

[Hank]: are you a fucking cryptid

[Gavin]: you bet bitch!!!!!

[Akira]: he's back…

[Gavin]: ya

[Chris]: He didnt walk through the doors????

[Gavin]: ya

[Chris]: Yknow what im gonna take my break i need to process what just happened

[Connor]: I am thoroughly confused.

[Akira]: i think i’m overheating.

[Connor]: ...I'm going to just...go back to the case…

[Hank]: gavin dont fucking walk around like you didnt just pull some cryptid shit

[Gavin]: what are you taking about

[Tina]: stop fuckin wi th my head

[Akira]: you just...disappeared? 

[Gavin]: i never? left? the precinct?? im still here????

[Chris]: Read the old messages?

[Gavin]: what about it?

[Chris]: we were discussing you leaving?

[Gavin]: the last message sent here was connor telling me to go to work????

[Tina]: STOP IT MY BRAIN IS FRzzLED

[Gavin]: are yall okay

[Tina]: N O

[Hank]: he just pulled some bullshit right there what the fuck

[Connor]: I'm going for a walk…

 

SEPTEMBER 23, 2039

8:44 PM

 

[Tina]: hey chris

[Chris]: What

[Tina]: you got the good shit?

[Chris]: yeah,,,,,keep it on the down low tho

[Tina]: ill venmo u 

“Chris sent an image to the group chat!”

[Tina]: oh hell yeah the good good

[Chris]: get me the money now

[Tina]: done

[Chris]: good. Now lets get going

[Tina]: agreed. same place next week?

[Chris]: same place

[Tina]: cya

[Chris]: later

[Connor]: Did I just witness a fucking drug deal?

 

SEPTEMBER 26, 2039

12:09 PM

 

[Akira]: gavin, where did you run off to now?

[Akira]: gavin?

[Connor]: What happened?

[Akira]: i don't know, he just got up and left.

[Akira]: he's been acting off all morning.

[Tina]: i noticed it too…

[Tina]: ill call him

[Akira]: okay. tell us what he says.

[Tina]: i gotta go find him

[Tina] ill tell you what he said once i get him calmed down

[Akira]: ?

[Akira]: ‘calmed down’? did something happen?

[Akira]: tina?

[Tina]: were good.

[Tina]: gavin had a….rough morning. thats all im gonna say for now

[Akira]: okay...

[Akira] is that all? why did he run off?

[Gavin]: im fine

[Gavin]: dont worry about it

[Akira]: are you sure?

[Gavin]: yeah

[Gavin]: ill get back to work in a minute

[Akira]: are you sure you're okay?

[Gavin]: i promise

[Tina]: hell be fine

[Akira]: ...okay.

 

SEPTEMBER 27, 2039

3:04 AM

 

[Gavin]: heyuh

[Gavin]: tina?

[Tina]: whats up?

[Gavin]: i fukced up

[Tina]: woah what did you do?

[Gavin]: i dont jnow im lice half drumk hafl alive

[Gavin]: al i knwo is thast there sblood

[Tina]: theres blood??

[Gavin]: yaeh

[Tina]: is it your blood?

[Gavin]: rpetty sure

[Tina]: ill be right over

[Gavin]: thansk

 

SEPTEMBER 27, 2039

6:45 AM

 

[Connor]: Woah, what happened?

[Tina]: dont worry about it. hes asleep but hes with me. we wont be coming into work today, i already told fowler

[Akira]: what happened?

[Tina]: dont worry about it

[Akira]: as gavin’s work partner, i feel like i’m obligated to know.

[Tina]: akira do you ever shut the fuck up?

[Akira]: ?

[Tina]: just drop it

[Akira]: no, i want to know what happened!

[Tina]: drop it.

[Akira]: why are you so determined to steer me away from this?

[Tina]: AKIRA

[Tina]: DROP. IT.

[Tina]: IF HE WANTS TO, GAVIN WILL TELL YOU HIMSELF. 

[Tina]: IM NOT TELLING YOU.

[Akira]: …

[Akira]: fine. tell me when he wakes up, at least.

[Tina]: yeah. Alright.

 

SEPTEMBER 27, 2039

10:32 AM

 

[Tina]: hes up

 

SEPTEMBER 28, 2039

5:39 AM

 

[Gavin]: i got

[Gavin]: no sleep

[Chris]: are you gonna be here at work today?

[Gavin]: pft no

[Gavin]: one wrong move and that placell be a blood bath

[Chris]: true

[Chris]: i can come down to visit once im on long break, how about that?

[Gavin]: yeah please do

[Chris]: is tina still with you?

[Tina]: hey

[Chris]: heyo

[Tina]: im gonna stay with him for today again

[Tina]: i might be away from my phone so dont expect many responses 

[Chris]: thats fine

[Connor]: Is everything okay?

[Gavin]: ya im doin good i guess

[Gavin]: my leg is just really fuckin sore and these bandages itch

[Connor]: Don't even think about scratching them.

[Gavin]: ur not my mom

[Gavin]: ok yeah i should take ur advice more often o u c h

[Connor]: I told you!

[Gavin]: whatever

[Connor]: By the way, Hank can't find his phone at the moment, but he says he hopes everything will be okay for you.

[Gavin]: tell him thanks for me

[Tina]: hey gav?

[Gavin]: we are literally in the same room just tell me whats on ur mind

[Tina]: gavin fucking come back

[Tina]: it was just a suggestion

[Gavin]: fuck off

[Chris]: what happened?

[Tina]: sigh

[Tina]: im sorry it was just an idea

[Gavin]: and im not doing it

[Tina]: i get it

[Connor]: What was the suggestion?

[Gavin]: nothing

[Gavin]: whatever

[Gavin]: im gonna put my phone down for a while

[Chris]: okay, stay safe

[Gavin]: ill try

 

SEPTEMBER 28, 2039

12:46 PM

 

[Gavin]: i am being victimized,,,,in my own home

[Chris]: ALL I SAID WAS THAT SMOKEY WAS BEING MEAN

[Gavin]: SMOKEY IS A GOOD GIRL

[Chris]: PLEASE COME BACK IM SORRY

[Gavin]: YOURE NOT SORRY I CAN HEAR YOU TWO LAUGHING

[Tina]: SHSJKAHSJD

[Hank]: you guys seem to be having fun

[Gavin]: im being victimized

[Gavin]: CH RI S

[Gavin]: OH FUCK GTG

[Tina]: vengence

[Hank]: ???

[Gavin]: I WAS ATTACKED IN MY OWN HOME

“Tina sent an image to the group chat!”

[Hank]: THAT IMAGE IS SO OLD

[Tina]: aged like fine wine

[Chris]: in my defense, your honor, tickling someone is not equivilent to attacking

[Gavin]: YES IT IS

[Connor]: I mean, depends how it all happened.

[Gavin]: I WAS ATTACKES IN MY OWN HOME

[Chris]: ALL I DID WAS OPEN YOUR BEDROOM DOOR

[Gavin]: AND ATTACKED ME

[Gavin]: IN MY OWN BED

[Connor]: Unfortunate.

[Hank]: dont pretend to be sad connor i can see you laughing

[Connor]: Hank!

[Gavin]: u talkin shit

[Connor]: I have been...exposed.

[Chris]: hey gavin is gay

[Gavin]: OK ALL IM DOIN IS HOLDIN YOU THATS NOT GAY ITS NORMAL HETERO BRO FUN

[Chris]: the no homo rule doesnt apply both of us like men

“Tina sent an image to the group chat!”

[Tina]: gay

“Tina sent an image to the group chat!”

[Tina]: and rude 

[Chris]: i love that andrew jackson jihad song

[Gavin]: Jwndhshsjsbjsb

[Tina]: AHSNJS HE JUST PUSHED HIM OFF THE BED

[Gavin]: HE WAS LAYING ON MY WOUND

[Hank]: and here we observe the gays in their natural habitat

[Tina]: if youre calling gavins house a habitat for gays ur honestly right

[Gavin]: they just keep growing 

[Hank]: thats so ominous what the fuck

[Gavin]: ;)

[Gavin]: I WAS ATTACKDD AGAIN

[Tina]: HE HIT YOU IN THE SHOULDER

[Gavin]: ATTAXKED

 

SEPTEMBER 30, 2039

3:00 AM

 

[Akira]: fuck.

[Connor]: Hm?

[Akira]: hey, uh.

[Akira]: can we talk in private messaging?

[Connor]: Of course. Is something wrong?

[Akira]: yeah yeah, i just...need to get some things off my chest.

[Connor]: Okay.

 

SEPTEMBER 30, 2039

9:04 AM

 

[Connor]: Gavin, you're back.

[Gavin]: ya

[Gavin]: i realize

[Connor]: Are you feeling better?

[Gavin]: a lot more than yesterday yeah

[Connor]: That's good.

[Gavin]: yo why is akira actin so weird?

[Connor]: .

[Gavin]: he seems distant

[Connor]: I won't disclose what we talked about. But he is a bit messed up over it.

[Gavin]: hes avoiding me

[Connor]: I felt like he would. I'll talk to him.

[Gavin]: dont worry about it, we got something to investigate anyways

[Connor]: Alright…

 

SEPTEMBER 30, 2039

12:56 PM

 

[Gavin]: now i have blood all over my jeans

[Akira]: i told you not to chase him.

[Gavin]: and what? let the fucker get off scot free?

[Akira]: there was only a 12.45% chance of catching him!

[Gavin]: and i took that fucking chance

[Akira]: i’m just glad you're okay and home now.

[Gavin]: whatever

[Gavin]: im perfectly fine, i just needed a new bandaging

[Gavin]: which you gave me!

[Akira]: fowler’s orders, gavin.

[Gavin]: at least we fucking caught him

[Akira]: there was no need to, he would've been caught by the police in no time.

[Gavin]: i wouldn't risk him getting away

[Akira]: i guess.

[Gavin]: whatever. thanks for patching me up back there btw

[Akira]: no problem. thanks for trusting me enough to let me.

[Gavin]: yeah

 

OCTOBER 1, 2039

12:00 AM

 

[Tina]: time to get spooky 

 

OCTOBER 1, 2039

7:49 AM

 

[Gavin]: only you out of this chat would do that 

[Tina]: fuck yeah

[Chris]: I wouldve i just fuckin forgot

[Gavin]: mhm

[Chris]: I wouldve!!

 

OCTOBER 2, 2039

9:00 AM

 

[Akira]: gavin?

[Gavin]: im almost there chill out

[Akira]: i just want to talk.

[Gavin]: let me fuckin get there first jesus

[Gavin]: is it about serious shit

[Akira]: yes, somewhat.

[Gavin]: ugh save it for later

[Akira]: can we talk before you leave work?

[Gavin]: yeah whatever

[Akira: okay.

 

OCTOBER 2, 2039

2:06 PM

 

[Akira]: i’m going to, calm down! i just don't know what to say!

[Akira]: my apologies, this is the wrong chat.

[Connor]: You are so dense.

[Akira]: it was an accident!

[Tina]: hes not wrong

[Akira]: rude.

[Tina]: :)

[Gavin]: damn androids can go to the wrong chat when they themselves are the phones

[Akira]: shut up! it was an accident!

[Chris]: how does that even worm

[Chris]: WORK*****

[Gavin]: OH WORM??

[Tina]: OH WORM??

[Chris]: FUCK

 

OCTOBER 2, 2039

7:00 PM

 

[Akira]: can we talk now, gavin?

[Gavin]: i forgot whoops yeah wassup

[Akira]: meet me in the break room?

[Gavin]: aight

 

OCTOBER 3, 2039

5:07 AM

 

[Akira]: huh.

[Akira]: i’ve never woken up in a house that wasn't my own.

[Connor]: You're at a different house?

[Akira: yes.

[Akira]: i’m at gavin’s.

[Connor]: Oh.

[Connor]: So, I assume, things went well?

[Akira]: very well.

[Connor]: That's good!

[Tina]: damn did yall fuck

[Akira]: we did not.

[Akira]: although...

[Tina]: Im kiddin

[Tina]: WAIT

[Tina]: WHAT 

[Akira]: what?

[Akira]: we just...talked, mostly.

[Tina]: OH OK

[Akira]: he's awake. one moment.

[Tina]: wait what do you mean mostly

[Akira]: don't worry about it.

[Tina]: -_-

[Akira]: you'll...see.

[Akira]: if he comes into work today.

[Tina]: …….okay????

 

OCTOBER 3, 2039

9:32 AM

 

[Tina]: ARE YOU SURE YOU TWO DIDNT FUCK

[Gavin]: I WAS HOPING YOU WOULDNT NOTICE

[Tina]: HOW COULD I NOT??? HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR FUCKIN NECK???

[Tina]: WHAT DID YOU TWO DO???

[Gavin]: OKAY SO MAYBE I MADE OUT WITH AN ANDROID

[Gavin]: AND MAY OR MAY NOT NOW BE THE BOYFRIEND OF SAID ANDROID

[Tina]: N O

[Gavin]: MHM

[Tina]: THERE IS NO WAY

[Gavin]: have you seen my neck

[Tina]: oh my gOD GAVIN

“Akira sent an image to the group chat!”

[Tina]: oh thats gay

[Gavin]: A K I R A

[Akira]: you're cute when you're sleeping.

[Tina]: valid

[Gavin]: h

[Connor]: A much nicer image compared to the messages sent earlier this morning.

[Hank]: SO YOU HAVE BEEN EYE FUCKING ANDROIDS

[Gavin]: ITS BEEN A M O N T H

“Tina kicked Hank from the group chat!”

[Gavin]: akjsdhjksdf valid

[Tina]: okay but be honest with me yall

[Tina]: did you two fuck

[Gavin]: oh my g O D tina

[Akira]: ;)

[Gavin}: A K I


End file.
